List of seven references in Halo
Bungie Studios has long enjoyed using the number seven in its games in as many ways as possible. Therefore, in many of their games, this eccentric idea has caused a wild hunt for as many references to the number as possible (even if some are unintentional). Halo Series * Smart AI's generally live for 7 years *'Seven' rings *35 levels. 35 is a multiple of 7. *HALO:In the English alphabet, H = 8th letter; A = 1st letter; L = 11th letter; O = 15th letter. 8 + 1 + 11 + 15 = 35. 35 is a multiple of 7 (35 / 5 = 7). *Spartans are about 7 feet tall. *There are Seven types of ages in Covenant History. *The numbers on the end of known moniters are multiplications of 7. 1x7=7 x7=49x7=343 x7=2401x7=16807 x7=117649 Halo: The Fall of Reach *The book takes place, for the most part, in 2552 and 2525, 2 + 5 + 2 + 5 = 14, or 7 × 2. It could also be written as 2 + 5 = 5 + 2. They are all equal to 7'''. In addition, 25 + 52 = '''77. *Lieutenant Keyes notes he graduated from UNSC OCS "only 7''' weeks ago."Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 19 *While Jacob Keyes was still in UNSC OCS, he was in a slipstream incident caused by his CO where 14 ensigns where killed. 14 divided by 2 equals '''7. *The children observed 7''' wolves attack a moose in class.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 43 *On October '''7, 2525, three UNSC vessels were sent to investigate why the Colonial Administration Authority had lost contact with the Harvest system.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 96 *A UNSC Destroyer was only 7''' meters longer than a Frigate.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 139 *Lieutenant Hall has written '''7 physics papers on Slipspace communications.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 140 *Four Covenant frigate ships are an even match with 7''' UNSC destroyers.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 144 *Hall reports a collision in '''7 seconds.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 149 *Jacob Keyes would have given a C+ for a student suggesting a Keyes Loop in his class.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 152 C+ is the seventh highest possible grade (if A+ is the highest). *Jacob Keyes could only count 7''' UNSC vessels still intact after the battle of Sigma Octanus.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 199 *Jericho VII. VII = '''7 in Roman Numerals. *Master Chief is surrounded by 7''' soldiers.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 257 *The Pillar of Autumn carried '''7 C709 Longsword-class Starfighters. *The First SPARTAN introduced after John was Sam-034 (0+3+4='7') *John 11'7'. 1x1x7=7 or the first three digits of 7'^6=117,649. *'7 Covenant frigates were pursuing the Pillar of AutumnHalo: The Fall of Reach, Epilogue *The book was supposedly finished in 7''' weeks., Halo: Combat Evolved (and Halo: The Flood) 's ejection port.]] *Page 177 is when chapter 7 starts. *Page 117 is the page when Cortana, the Chief, and the Captain find out Halo is a weapon. *On the Pillar of Autumn's notice board on the bridge there are 7 articles. *There are seven hand held human weapons including the frag grenade. *In the first cutscene of the game Cortana says to Captain Keyes she destroyed " three, make that four" covenant ships (3+4=7). *The escape pod used by the Master Chief to escape from the Pillar of Autumn is number 61(6+1=7). *It is possible to kill Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson a total of seven times. *There are seven Halo Installations. *343 Guilty Spark: derived from the value 343 is 73. *In Chapter '''Seven of The Flood, the date is "Seventh Cycle, 49 units '(Covenant Battle Calendar)'". 49 = 72 * In Halo: The Flood, Silva wishes he had 7 Lt. Mckay's. *The Kanji character for seven (七) is on the M6D Pistol, it also appears to be 7 upside down.Pistol Kanji *You need at least seven needles from the needler to make an explosion. *Echo 419: 4 + 1 + 9 = 14; 7 × 2. 419 is also the number for the SATCOM observation beacon Cortana breached in Halo: Fall of Reach *Cortana instructs Echo 419 to extract them at external access junction 4C.The Maw C is the 3rd letter of the alphabet, 4+3=7 *After destroying the fusion core on the Pillar of Autumn, Master Chief drives a Warthog through a class 7''' service corridor. *'''7 UNSC personnel (not including Cortana) escaped from Installation 04. They were Master Chief, Sergeant Johnson, Corporal Locklear, Lieutenant Haverson, Warrant Officer Polaski, Sergeant Stacker and Chips Dubbo. *The last Longsword on the Pillar of Autumn was in launch bay 7'''. *7 is scratched onto the wall of the Pillar of Autumn *Johnson appears in 7 levels. *If you look at the sun, then turn slightly in any direction, you can see that there are seven circles in the lens flare. *In the last cutscene of Assault on the Control Room there are 7 pillars of light in the background. *Multiplayer map Chiron TL-34: 3+4=7 *The year is 2552 --- 2+5 = 5+2 = 7; 2+5+5+2 = 7 × 2 *Elites are 8'6 feet tall. (8+6=14) (14/2=7) *On the level The Maw, when you are seven meters away from the longsword, the cutscene begins. *You are assisted by allies for the first Seven levels of the game. *On the third page of the manual explaining the HUD, a screenshot with an explanation of the scope shows 7 extra bullets in the sniper rifle. *Also on page 24 of the manual, in the Power-Ups box, there are 7 power-ups. *Another seven reference is on the back of the manual and it shows 7 lines showing controls towards the controller. *The prologue ends on page 7. *The first part of the final level, The Maw, is named And The Horse You Rode In On. That is 7 words. Halo: First Strike *There are seven Covenant ships in the system after Halo's destruction. *Spartan-104 accidentally spams FLEETCOM 7 during the descent of the Pelican Bravo 001. *There were only seven human survivors from the Destruction of Halo. *Cole Protocol, Subsection '''seven, is stated. *The Spartans on Reach arrive at ODG Facility A-331. 3 + 3 + 1 = 7 *The Covenant flagship Ascendant Justice has seven plasma turrets.Halo: First Strike, Page 36 *Reactor Complex Seven is the first to be compromised. *There are seven surgical bays in the infirmary of CASTLE Base. *As she is deleting Araquiel, Dr. Halsey taps the level seven security barriers.Halo: First Strike, Page 127 *''Ascendant Justice'' arrives in Epsilon Eridani 700,000 kilometers from the system's center. *John says that it is the seventh time they have trained with Tango Company.Halo: First Strike, Page 158 *After their mission against Tango Company, the Spartans are supposed to rendezvous with Chief Petty Officer Mendez at 0700 hours.Halo: First Strike, Page 164 *There were seven service drones aboard the Gettysburg.Halo: First Strike, Page 208 *The dead crew of the Gettysburg is placed in cargo bay seven.Halo: First Strike, Page 268 *The Spartans must move seven kilometers further up the top lobe of the Unyielding Hierophant.Halo: First Strike, Page 305 *The Master Chief sets his Lotus Anti Tank Mine detonator for seven seconds. *Oly Oly Oxen Free is a tone used as an all clear code by the Spartan-IIs. The term Oly Oly Oxen Free has seven syllables.Halo: First Strike, Page 314 Halo: Ghosts of Onyx *The Spartan IIIs of Beta Company had been launched from Slipspace seven hours previous.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Page 16 *Seven Covenant cruisers appear.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Page 22 *322 minutes after projected oxygen in SPARTAN-051's variant-V MJOLNIR suit expired: 3+2+2 = 7 *K7-49: 49 = 7 x 7 *A group of Sentinels were linked in a triangle, numbering 49 (7x7=49). *One hour and seventeen minutes were left until the door closed,Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Page 311 which adds up to 77. Interestingly, if displayed on a digital clock, the time would appear as 1:17, or 117 (Master Chief's Spartan ID). *"Only the seven Spartans here."Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 176 *"What Sangheili Major would dare disobey a Ship Master who had led seven glorious campaigns against their enemies?"Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 189 *"The seven Sentinels adjusted their aim and their spheres glowed red, amber, and then glistening gold."Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 321 *The ceiling above where the Spartans landed in the construct was 7 sided. *The Semi Powered Infiltration Armor has 7 minutes of breathable air. *Spartan Will's Tag is 043 (4+3+0 = 7) *Before casualties, there were 7 active Spartan-III's on Onyx (Tom, Lucy, and Team Saber). *Kurt trained the Spartan III's for seven years. Halo 2 *The symbol on the Banshees wings is made up of 7 red blocks. *In Halo 2 there are 7 Covenant races seen: Grunts, Jackals, Drones, Hunters, Brutes, Elites, and Prophets. *Setting is year 2552. 2+5=5+2=7 *The phone booths on Terminal are all numbered 7. *Halo 2's highest multi-kill medal is Kilimanjaro, which is 7 kills within 4 seconds of each other. Also, there are 7 stars on the medal. *If you look closely at the Master Chief's helmet, you can see a faint 7 (This is best viewed in the 1st cut scene on Metropolis). *It takes 7 shots to lower the pistons in the Sacred Icon level. *7 Shotgun shots to the front of an empty Warthog will destroy it. *2401 Penitent Tangent: 2401 is 74. Also, 2+4+0+1=7. *Serial number of the In Amber Clad is FFG-142. 1 + 4 + 2 = 7. Also 14/2=7. *The Cairo Station is identified as UNSCDF-ODA142 CAIRO. 1 + 4 + 2 = 7 *One of the special Zanzibar Signs occurs on 07/07 (Also Bungie Day). *The Gravemind speaks mostly in heptameter, a poetic style with seven meters per line. *On Outskirts, in the small dark room where the IWHBYD skull is located, there is a number 7 on the wall. *The IWHBYD skull can only be found once you kill exactly seven enemies and activate seven checkpoints. The skull is named after a line in the campaign, which also includes the words, "but the dog beat me over the fence." *At the end of the credits the "t" is replaced with a 7 in the sentence "And a whole load of people we didn't get time to 7hank" *To obtain the IWHBYD skull, one must face 7 waves of Ultra Elites, with 7 elites in the 7th wave. *On the level Cairo Station where the Arbiter gets branded with the Mark of Shame, there are 7 tiers of bleachers for the audience. *There are 7 game types. *In Outskirts on your way to the blind skull there is a sign bearing the number 7 nailed into the wall. *Near the end of Outskirts in the tunnels when the Covenant regroup. At certain parts of the tunnel "C-4" can be read above on the sides of the road. C=3, 3+4='7' *There are currently 7 Covenant vehicles. Wraith, Ghost, Spectre, Scarab, Banshee, Phantom and the Shadow. *There are also only 7 drivable vehicles in the game. They are the Scorpion, Wraith, Spectre, Warthog, Gauss Hog, Ghost, and Banshee. *In a deleted scene, a longer version of the cutscene at the start of "Sacred Icon", Truth and the Arbiter were viewing 7 murals that showed how the Covenant had grown. *There is a clearly visible 7 scratched into the cheek of Miranda Keyes *The ODSTs seen in-game belong to the 7th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division. *After the half-closed highway door in Metropolis, before the section "This Town Ain't Big Enough for the Both of Us," you go through a tunnel, turn to your right and you will see some squares with numbers in them that are 2, 2, and 3. 2+2+3=7. *You fight in 7 levels as the Master Chief (Cairo Station, Outskirts, Metropolis, Delta Halo, Regret, Gravemind and High Charity . *When you zoom in either the Covenant Carbine or the Fuel Rod Cannon, there are 7 hexagons making up the center. *In Metropolis, near the end of the level where you have to destroy the Scarab, Sergeant Banks carries a communicator. On the back of this communicator is the Hindi word for seven, written in the Hindi script. *In The Armory there are 7 visible MAC cannons (six out in the distance and Cairo itself), but only in the first and second space part. *Firing the Plasma Rifle until it overheats will drain 7 power units, assuming it is not burst fire. *Counting the "training level" (Armory), there are 14 playable levels. 14/2=7 *In Headlong, there is a sign in the building next to the Banshee spawn point that reads: 2,2,3,W. 2+2+3=7. *On the multiplayer level Zanzibar there are 7 palm trees and seven cylinder crates. *On Headlong near the bridge which connects to the Needler Building there is a piece of paper with the number 7 pinned on the wall. *In Headlong the maximum ammunition in the building which houses mostly Covenant weapons is 7''' canisters or '7'00 fuel units. *The multiplayer map Containment has 7 "pyramid fusion coils" *The multiplayer map Lockout has 14 Forerunner fusion coils. 14/2=7 *The multiplayer map Terminal has a large 7 on the station building. *There is a 7 on the lower part of a Pelican's ramp. *The Arbiter's camouflage lasts 7 seconds (on Normal). *There are 7 ranks of Elites. *There are 7 syllables in I would have been your daddy. *On the Single Player level Regret (Level), there is a ring of seven plasma grenades. *It takes 7 seconds for a Ghost or Banshee to explode a second time after it has been rendered unusable. *You face seven waves of Hunters in the level Gravemind. *In the level Metropolis there are 56 civilian vehicles in the level not including Covenant or Human vehicles, also not including the trailers since its not a car, the total was 56 vehicles, you see 56/8=7(7x8=56). *In the level Outskirts there are 17 numbers nailed to walls in all, which the numbers are 1,3,6,7. 1+3+6+7=17, not including the B that is nailed to the wall. This is odd because, when looking at the room where the IWHBYD skull is located *a 1 and a 7 are nailed to the wall indicating the 17 numbers and the waves of Elites when getting the skull. *Seven Halcyon Class Cruisers appear on the command screen in the Cut scene before the level 'Cairo Station'. *In Headlong the number 7 is nailed by the side of the door on the building that has the Energy Sword *In Zanzibar there is a square in a wall on one of the entrances to the main building which has two squares showing a 2 and one square showing a 3 and the last one showing a W crossed with a line, you see 2+2+3=7. Note: this square with these numbers is also located in the level Headlong inside the first floor of the building having the banshee outside. This square is also found in the level Metropolis. *When the UNSC ship In Amber Clad was in the First Battle of Earth numerous units from the 1'7'''th and '''77'th Marine Regiments are on board. * It takes 7 shots from the Covenant Carbine to kill a fully-shielded opponent such as a Spartan or an Elite (it will take more for an enemy with overshields). *At the beginning of the level Cairo Station after you get the SMG and the Battle Rifle you can see boxes down the stairs and by the door leading you to were your suppose to go, if you count these boxes there are 14, 2x7 = 14 (14/2=7). *There are 7 levels of caskets in the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. *In the level The Great Journey there are 7 large plasma cannons. *In Headlong there is a number 7 nailed to a wall connected by the ramp by the shotgun, it is found in the building that houses mostly human weapons. *There are 7 shotgun shells when you shoot. *If you count the total of Phantoms in all of the Human level such as Metropolis and Outskirts you will get a total of 7 phantoms. *In the credits, to say thank they use 7 as a T, "7hank" Halo 3 *The Halo 3 title has 4 letters and a number 3,4+3=7. * On Crow's Nest on the walkway above the barracks there is a box with a large red 7 written on it. *There are 7 structures coming out of the bottom of Epitaph. *Cold Storage is the seventh downloadable Halo 3 map, and was released on Bungie Day. (7/7) *The special FFA playlist on Bungie Day has a maximum of 7 people that can play in one game. *There are 7 different types of Spartan Officer ratings: (Lieutenant and higher) Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Commander, Colonel, Brigadier, and General. *There are 7 different types UNSC (human) vehicles: Mongoose, Warthog, Gauss Warthog, Scorpion, Hornet, Pelican, and Elephant. *On the seventh mission, The Covenant, there are 7 usable vehicles. The Warthog, Mongoose, Wraith, Scorpion, Ghost, Prowler, and Hornet.(Excluding the vehicles you are not meant to use, the Banshee and the AA Wraith, and the Gauss Warthog, which does not appear all the time.) *There are 7 different types of Covenant vehicles: Ghost, Banshee, Wraith, Phantom, Prowler, Scarab, and Chopper. **Notice that the Shade is a turret, and thus shouldn't really be counted as a vehicle.** *The tagline for the game is "Finish the Fight". There are 14 letters in the phrase, 14/2=7. *The word Halo has four letters, and is followed by 3(4+3=7 or H+A+L+O=4+3=7) * Miranda Keyes has a seven engraved in her cheek. *In one of the Terminals, it is revealed that Mendicant Bias made contact and studied the Gravemind for 379,807 hours. 379,807 divided by 24 (hours in a day) equals 15,825 days. 15,825 / 365 (days in a year) equals 43 years. 4 + 3 = 7 *There are seven races within the Covenant Loyalists - Prophets, Brutes, Grunts, Drones, Jackals, Hunters, and Engineers *By the end of Halo 3, seven forms of the Flood have been seen in the trilogy (not including the deleted Flood Juggernaut in Halo 2). These are: Infection, Combat, Carrier, Pure, Prophet, Proto-Gravemind, and Gravemind. *The UNSC Forward Unto Dawn has the number 7 on the front of it *The Second Battle of Mombasa lasted seven days. *There are 14 monoliths around the Portal, 14/2= 7 *There are 7 pairs of monoliths around the Portal. *If you draw a line between Mount Kilimanjaro (in the background of the Halo 3 E3 trailer), Mombasa and Zanzibar island you get a huge 7. *The release date was September 25 2007. 2+5=7 and the base "sept-" means seven. *There are 49 confirmed achievements in Halo 3. 49=7 times 7 *“The casing is constructed of an unusual porous metallic compound. Shrapnel from the Type-2 reaches a temperature of approximately 270 to 315ºC and retains that heat for upwards of '''seven seconds. By design.” Taken from Bungie.net on spike grenades. *There are 7 large objects in the background of Sandtrap, the six pillars and the Aegis Fate Frigate. *There are 7 columns of light inside the control room on Halo. *The Frigate on Sandtrap, Aegis Fate, has 9 letters and is made up of 2 words. 9-2=7. *The CQB armor was designed using feedback from the Jericho VII theater. *In the Halo 3 museum Pawel Czernek mentions that "on the seventh day we ran out of ammo". *In the mission Crow's Nest, a rocket has the number 7 on each side, making 4 7's, or 7777. *At the beginning of Crow's Nest, some of the monitors have "Sector 331" written in a corner. 3+3+1=7. *Last Resort is Zanzibar Municipal Turbine 7'. *The SMG has a scratch in the shape of a 7 (easier to see if gun is aimed at sky or near a light source). *Elites are 8'6 feet tall. (8+6=14) (14/2=7) *If you're on open ground it takes 7 seconds to gain full speed in a mongoose. *It takes 7 seconds for 343 Guilty Spark to explode after being dealt the fatal shot in the level Halo. *It takes 7 seconds from being infected by an infection form to turn into a combat form. *In the level Cortana, in the beginning of the cutscene where you rescue Cortana, there is 7 seconds of silence before she says "You found me". *High Ground has a vague "7" shape in the middle of it. *After Truth's first speech (after activating the rings) on the level The Covenant ("How could I have known the Parasite..."), it takes seven seconds for his hologram to disappear. *At the beginning of the level The Covenant there are 5 Pelicans and 2 Elite Phantoms, adding up to 7. *The seventh level of the game (The Covenant) is the last level of the series (chronologically) where you fight against covenant enemies. *On the side of the Warthog, below where the driver and passenger get in, just above the side skirts, there are 7 dashes. *There are 7 rivets holding the panel on each side of the warthog right below the driver or passenger entry opening. *In the Citadel on the level "The Covenant", there are seven rings, Ring 1 being closest to the lift and Ring 7 being closest to Truth. In order to find the "I Would Have Been Your Daddy" skull (which has a seven-syllable name), you have to jump through four of the rings seven times in the following order: 4 6 5 4 5 3 4. 4 + 6 + 5 + 4 + 5 + 3 = 27, also the last two rings are 3 and 4: 3 + 4 = 7. *Only seven Sangheili ranks are seen in Halo 3. *In the multiplayer level, The Pit there are 7 Pelicans in the airfield (the area on the other side of the wire fence) *When dual wielding SMGs, it takes 7 seconds to run out of ammo if you hold down the trigger. *In the level Crow's Nest, when you first take control of the Master Chief, the emergency power generators on the far side of the room, where you need to go to get the Black Eye Skull, have the writing "EPG 2401". 74 = 2401. Also, 2+4+0+1=7. *When Johnson Gives you a Spartan Laser during the level Halo to kill 343 Guilty Spark with, it always has a 7 for the ten's digit in the remaining battery power (unless you have the Famine skull on, in which it usually has 42 energy left: (42/6 = 7).) *The Magnum has Korean hangul symbols on the barrel, and the very bottom of the mag. When reflected, it translates to the number 7. *The Scarab, once the core has been compromised, takes 7 seconds to explode. *If you exit Epitaph in pan-cam mode, there are 7 lines in the dirt surrounding the tower that houses the map. *The Human-Covenant War ended on March 3rd 2553 (3+3+2+5+5+3=21) 21/3=7 *In Tsavo Highway the doors at the start of the level all have the number 7 on them. *A single Spartan Laser cost more to produce than 7,266 frag grenades. 7+2+6+6=21. 21/3=7 *In the multiplayer level Sandtrap, the UNSC frigate, ''Aegis Fate, has a number 7 surrounded in a star on the side. *When Miranda Keyes dies, there are 7 spikes from the Brute Spiker lodged in her back. *In the Level The Covenant, there are 7 Elites that help you (not including the Arbiter or the other Elites in 3 or 4 player co-op). *Not Including Arrival, there are 7 levels that the Cortana and Gravemind Moments occur. *Cortana and Gravemind Moments occur 28 times. 28/4=7 *In the new legendary map pack there are 7 forge filters. *There are 21 brute ships over the portal. 21/3=7 *7 Brute ships fled to the Ark *There are 7 lists of objects to put on a map in Forge. Weapons, Vehicles, Equipment, Scenery, Teleporters, Respawn Points, and Goals. *On Foundry, the fuse boxes all have the number 25 on them. 2+5=7 *Including the Legendary ending, the cutscene times add up to 43:59. 4+3=7, 5+9=14. Also, 4+3+5+9=21, 21/3=7. *The multiplayer medal "Killionaire" has the pattern 343. 343=7x7x7. This could also be a refrence to 343 Guilty Spark. *The Hayabusa helmet has 7 spokes on it. *There are 7 Terminals (This is not true. There are 8 terminals, however only the main 7 count towards the achievement. The eighth is on the level Cortana and when activated is simply another message from Cortana like those that appear throughout the game.) *The Human-Covenant war was 28 years long 28/4=7 *The Bungie Day painting advertising Halo 3 has 7 visible Spartans. *There are 7 displays on the HUD in Campaign (Grenades, Equipment, Shields, Radar, Way points, Ammo, and Meta-Points (If enabled). *There are seven levels where Cortana is not with you (Not including Arrival) *The Hornet is shaped as an upside down 7. *There are 7 usable vehicles on the level the Ark. *Not including The Ark, there are 7 Halo Installations. *There are 7 Chieftains in the level 'The Covenant'. *There are 7 rectangles on each side of the Warthog. (Driver and Passenger under the entrance). *The Halo 3 file share storage limit is 25 MB. 2+5=7. Also Bungie Pro has a 250 storage limit. 2+5+0=7. *The release date was September 25 2007. 2+5=7 20+07=27 September was the seventh month in the original Roman calender (sept=7). *In the multiplayer level Sandtrap, the UNSC frigate, Aegis Fate, has 7 different letters in it, AEGISFT. *The two for one achievement = 2 4 1 = 2+4+1=7 *The SP number on the mongoose is 151 (1+5+1=7) *The TAC/S number on the warthog is 347 (3+4=7) (3+4+7=14=7X2) *The crates scattered on Tsavo Highway and Foundry have serial number P425. 4+5-2=7. *In Multiplayer under normal conditions, The Battle Rifle takes 4 3-shot bursts to kill someone else. 4+3=7 *The Spartan Laser is also known as the M6 spartan Laser. M is the 13th letter of the alphabet. 13-6=7. *In the multiplayer map "Foundry", at the wide end of the map there are 14 full squares in between the walls, 7 on each side. *In the level Crow's Nest, in the barracks, there are 7 Marines you can save. *There are seven battle rifles placed on the default Construct multiplayer map *Left shoulder, Right shoulder, and Body have seven different choices (Except when having recon). *The oh so popular "Frankie" has seven letters in the name. *In the level Floodgate, there are seven marines capable of being saved. Two behind the sandbags, and five in the warehouse, one of these being the one overwhelmed by Infection Forms (though he'll be infected anyway). *It takes 7 shots from the magnum to destroy the Gravity Lift object. *Foundry, Narrows, and Epitaph all have 7 letters in their names. *The second tagline for the game ("Believe") has 7 letters *Halo(H=1+A=2+L=3+O=4) - 3 = 7. *A power drain lasts for 7 seconds. *There are 4 sides in Halo 3: Humans/Covenant Seperatists, Covenant Loyalists, Flood and Sentinels. 4+3=7 *The seventh downloadable map, Cold Storage, was released for free on the 7/7/2008 (Bungie Day). *On Bungie day the seventh column was placed on Valhalla *The M6G uses 12.7x40mm M225 SAPHE (Semi Armor Piercing High Explosive) .50 Caliber Ammunition Magnum loads. 1+2+7+4=14. Also, 1x2x7x4=56, or 7x8. *The Magnum in Halo 3 is the M6G. G is the 7th letter of the alphabet. *Like the M6D, the M6G has Asian calligraphy stamped on the barrel, but in this case, they are Korean Hangul, not Japanese Kanji. It is also featured on the bottom of the magazine. The symbol, when reflected, translates to 7, Bungie's favorite number. *The center screen in the sword room on The Pit features the name sector 331. 3+3+1=7 *The setting for the Pit is UNSC TRAINING B FACILITY, which contains 21 letters. 21/3=7 *It takes 7 seconds for the screens in The pit ops center to scroll through all of the visuals. *The seventh column can be seen on the screens of the ops center of The pit. *Shooting the front of a Mongoose with a Sniper Rifle 7 times would destroy it. *On the back left part of the Mongoose it says SP 151. 1+1+5=7 *There are seven spikes on the the combat helmets of Elites. *In the room with the Silent Cartographer, there 7 trapezoids above the doors. *In the campaign lobby while selecting the level, there are seven two-sentence levels. *When firing a Spartan Laser and spinning around rapidly, the single shot will leave up to six impact points. 1+6=7 *When a Spartan laser is fired, it takes 3 seconds to charge, 2 seconds to cool off, and 20 energy from the laser. 3+2+2+0=7 *The Mauler is a reference to 7. 5+2=7 *There are 7 individual lights throughout the cave of Valhalla. *There are seven pieces of grating involved with the missile launcher scenery on High Ground (including the one placed under the aiming machine). *Outside the computer room on High Ground, above the yellow stripe is the white text 443-9A. A=1. 4+4+3+9+1=21 21/3=7 *On the 'fire point' sign on High Ground there are 7 licks of flame coming from the white triangle. *There are 14 steel doors on High Ground. 14/2=7 (this counts the gate as two individual moving doors). *There are 7 lines of text on the screen of the gate switch on High Ground. *After firing 3 shotgun shells, it takes 4 seconds to reload and ready it. 3+4=7 *By using the exact dose of Needler ammo to cause an overload, you cause two overloads per magazine, this leaves 5 needles remaining. 5+2=7 *There are 91 fluorescent lights on foundry 91/13=7 *The two small generators in the foundry rec. room are labeled with the number 25. 2+5=7 *Slayer matches last 12:07 in matchmakeing if fully played out. *Deaths that do not require two people have a seven second respawn when no other penalties are active. *There are two sevens on the side of Grunt minor armor. *There are 2597 possible combinations for the UNSC ID number. 26*10*10=2600-3 (for l17, I17, and E43)= 2597/371=7 *there are seven areas surrounding the portal, (from closest to farthest) the landing pad, the downward slope going into the landing pad, the first ring of metallic symbols, the second ring of metallic symbols, the third ring of, darker, metallic symbols, the slope of firey and burned land, and the city/mountain *there are seven plates of metal gridding on the cranes used to board your first scarab, including the elevator's *there are seven pallets on the pathway with the misslepods on the storm *the are seven pipes you can walk into on the lakebed where you fight your first scarab *the center structure of the scarab lakebed has a cylinder on top with 7 pipes going out of it *There are 14 pink spikes poking up out of the needler, you do the math. *there are 17 letters and numbers in the Mongoose's full name. *There are 5, 4 round magazines adding up to 20 rounds, 5+2+0=7 *There are 160 weapons you can forge on High Ground not counting the ones already placed on the map. 1+6+0=7 *It takes 7 seconds to rotate the player's model when viewing his/her service record ingame or when changing appearance settings. Cortana Letters and Transmissions *There are 14 transmissions. 14 = 7 + 7 *Cortana signs one letter with seven 'X's and 'O's. *Cortana sends seven emails. Alternatively, Letter Three was likely never intended, so seven messages were planned. I Love Bees While Ilovebees was technically created by 4orty2wo Entertainment rather than Bungie, it is highly probable they were aware of and continued the tradition. * When the Apocalypso crashes, all communications in the solar system are disabled for about seven seconds. * When players unlocked 777 axons, a voice-actor playing Melissa joined the game. * When Kamal Zaman accesses his voice mail, he has seven old messages. * Hiro, reading a how-to book on dating, tells Kamal to skip to chapter seven. * A part of the game had players guiding the Sleeping Princess out of her "glass coffin", a prison in her mind appearing as a story-tale world. Players would have to guide her down various paths marked by signs with unusual markings. The correct paths are Deadly Sins (there are seven), Waves (seven seas), and Skinny Cow and Fat Cow (in the Bible, the Pharaoh had a dream about seven skinny cows that ate seven fat cows).Perdita's Story *When Rani tries to start a chatter business with a friend, their equipment only manages to produce 49. 49 = 7 x 7 **Rani leaves with 14. 14 = 7 + 7 *As of 2004, Aunt Margaret has been beekeeping for seven years. *Yasmine Zaman's augmentations are preformed in Lab 7. * Yasmine Zaman washed out of the Spartan II program at age 14. 14/2=7 *Margaret Efendi's email address, later hijacked by the AIs, is ladybee777@hotmail.com *the message on the honey page says, "Seek the truth, Behold the truth, Reveal the truth, That is the law and the whole of the law." the syllables per phrase are 3 4 4 10, 3+4+4+10=21 and 21/3=7. Halo: Contact Harvest *There were seven space elevators. *The first space elevator of the Tiara to collapse was the seventh elevator. *There were seven small boxes streaking up the Tiara's elevators. *Twenty-eight containers were already on the strands in coupled pairs of fourteen. Both 28 and 14 are divisible by 7 *Every five minutes there were seven pairs of containers that would rise. *Later Loki changed the five minute interval for the containers to seven minutes. *An ONI report after the Epilogue under <\ CIVILIAN CONTRACTOR "Charlie Hotel" was in brackets #409871... 409,871 divided by 58,553 is equal to 7. *In that same report can be found 2 other references. The first found in the line SOURCE.REF#JOTUN-s2-05866. 5,866 divided by 838 is 7. And the second is found in the line SOURCE.REF#JOTUN-S4-021147. 21,147 divided by 3,021 is 7. Also, 21 divided by 3 is 7. *When Staff Sergeant A.J. Johnson offers his hand to Byrne, he hesitated, enough for Jenkins to count from push-ups 38-45. (45-38=7) Halo Wars *In Halo Wars, both the UNSC Firebase and Covenant Firebase possess 7 expansion sockets. *In the latest Halo Wars promotional advertisement, there are seven marines cheering as the Covenant retreat. Dates *The Prophets left their homeworld in the '''7th Century BC (648 BC). *Most of Halo is set in years beginning with the number 25. 2+5=7 Needlers In every Halo game, it takes 7 Needles from the Needler to make an enemy explode. Misc. *Coincidentally, the Halo Mountan Dew had 77 grams of sugar in the bottle. * There are seven variants of the Warthog: The Rocket Hog in H1, the normal variant, the Gauss Hog, the Troop transport hog, the Flatbed Warthog, the Warthog APC, and the Civilian Hog, as seen on Headlong. * The M6 series of pistols has another seven. M is the thirteenth(13th) letter of the alphabet. 13-6=7. *Commander Miranda Keyes had a seven inscribed in her cheek in Halo 2 and 3 *Seventh Column is the name given to Bungie's official fan club. *The Master Chief stands 7' tall. *There are seven remaining Spartan-IIs still able to fight: John, Fred, Kelly, Linda, and Gray Team, the three missing at the start of the mission to capture a Prophet. *The Ascii Master Chief in a Bungie Weekly Update was made with 7s. *There are 7 different Covenant races seen in game. *In the Halo 2: Original Soundtrack Vol. 1, there are 21 songs. 21=7 × 3 *There are 14 wieldable UNSC weapons in the Halo games and Books. 7 × 2 = 14 *The Master Chief's number is 117. 1 x 1 x 7 = 7; *Smart AIs (such as Cortana) go rampant after seven years of activation. *The Tiara has 7 orbital elevators. *There are 7 Halo rings throughout the Halo Series *In the credits for Halo 2 and Halo 3 instead of simply using the word "thank" they replace the first letter with a 7, making it "7hank" *Including "The Heretic", "Armory" and "Arrival" there are 10 levels in Halo: CE, 15 levels in Halo 2, and 10 levels in Halo 3. 10+15+10=35. 35/5=7. *In the Halo: Combat Evolved Soundtrack, the total running time is 1:05:08. 1+5+8=14, 14/2=7. *Considering its 10,000 km diameter, Halo would need to rotate at 7''' km/s in order to produce artificial Earth-like "gravity" (from centripetal force). * In the Cortana Letters "... In my palace deep, Lyca lies asleep ..." is mentioned on the 7th letter and is believed to be from the poem "The little girl lost-By William Blake". One verse says: "SEVEN summers old Lovely Lyca told; She had wander'd long Hearing the wild birds' song." *In the preview of Halo 3 featured at the Seattle IMAX theatre, Bungie gave away a prize to the person sitting in seat G7. (Note that G is the seventh letter of the alphabet, so it is essentially 77.) *The legendary map pack banner on the official bungie.net. There is a sentence saying: Tru7h. Carnage. Bungie. (Note that the T in truth is represented by a 7. *September was the seventh month in the Roman calender until 153 BC. As well in Latin septi means "seven" and septum means "seventh". *The Bungie Creed (which you see on their site when looking at job options) include seven things 'to do,' including one to make a giant slingshot and shoot enemies into the sun (this one is the seventh). *Technically, all of the "Monitor" Forerunner A.I.'s have I.d. numbers that are powers of seven. *The Forerunner Dreadnought has 14 x 14 x 14 dimensions. 14 = 7+7. *The difference from the Halo 1 Assault Rifle to the Halo 3 Assault Rifle magazines is 28 bullets. 28/4 = 7. *Cortana's name contains 7 letters. *Coincidentally, Halo 3 was nominated for 7 awards on the Spike TV awards. *In the background of the Limited Edition of Halo 3, the door behind the Chief has a 7 written on it. *In an ad for the Halo 3 guide that occasionally shows up on Bungie.net, "07" is stenciled in white on the Pelican behind the Master Chief. *Bungie has Seven Steps to World Domination. *The letters B and C are used as the first letter in 7 multiplayer maps each (from H1 to H3) *In the Bungie weekly update, 6/27/08, this message is posted: /PACKET INTERRUPTION – ERROR CODE 5929 */ …Attempting Recovery… …Attempting Recovery… / 93% PACKET CORRUPTION – RECOVERY UNSUCCESSFUL - DISPLAYING */ C!#4x---^&-$x%^^p3@ Head2@!#SWa#++-DL*SLAj3r 48hr0x0ABFFFFF 5929 / END DISPLAY */ Out of 5929, 5+9+2+9=25 2+5=7 Also, with "93% packet corruption", 7% was left uncorrupted. *Also, in that same update, in the Double EXP playlist's list there's a line that reads "INTERRUPT: PACKET LOST - ERROR CODE 5929" same, 5929 is 5+9+2+9=25 2+5= 7, maybe a special reference to a special playlist on July 7th *looking at the placement of the shield bar from H1 to H3, a vague 7 appears. *If you had a PSP and were on its Internet Browser, and went to http//www.bungie.net on June 27, and pressed triangle to go to the address bar entry at the top it said approximately, "Bungie- Behold '7'he '7'ruth!", although all the text is not fully remembered. *There is 7 levels in the Halo games that the Arbiter is featured in that you encounter Flood. Oracle, Sacred Icon, Quarantine Zone, Floodgate, The Covenant, Cortana, and Halo. *The name of the Spartans armor is MJOLNIR, which is seven letters long. *In the web series Red vs. Blue, there are seven total main characters (this includes only the Spartans, not other non-human characters). These characters include: (Red Team) Sarge; Simmons; Donut; and Grif, and (Blue Team) Church, Caboose, and Tucker. Tex is excluded from this group because she is a Freelancer, this excludes Doc because he belongs to both teams, it excludes Sister because she isn't an enlisted soldier, and excludes Vic because he is a part of Command. 117 '''117 is Master Chief's SPARTAN tag number, but there is more than meets the eye when it comes to this number, including many religious and historical references. Biblical Reference *John-117 is believed by many fans to be a reference to New Testament of the Christian Bible. * In the year 117, the 7th Pope of the Catholic Church was named, Sixtus I. * The Gospel of John speaks of the 7 miracles of Jesus, the last one, John claims, culminating in his death. *Bungie Studios is known to have placed many biblical references in their earlier Marathon video game series, and many other such references have been found in the Halo series. *Here are passages from the Book of Revelation (more formally known as The Revelation of St. John the Divine). Revelation in Greek is called "The Apocalypse", a title possibly shortened from "The Apocalypse of John." :"And when I saw him, I fell at his feet as dead. And he laid his right hand upon me, saying unto me, Fear not; I am the first and the last: I am he that liveth, and was dead; and, behold, I am alive for evermore, Amen; and have the keys of hell and of death." :Book of Revelation, KJV. Chapter 1 - verses 17 and 18. :"And when they shall have finished their testimony, the beast that ascended out of the pit shall make war against them, and shall overcome them, and kill them." :Revelation. 11:7 *There are also references in one other book of the Bible. 1 John houses these: :"But if we walk in the light as He is in the light, we have fellowship with one another, and the blood of Jesus Christ cleanses us from all sin." :1 John 1:7 ('1''' John 1''': '''7)'' :"And the world is passing away, and the lust of it; but he who does the will of God abides forever." : - 1''' John 2: '''1 7''' *And here are passages from the Gospel of John. These are thought less likely to be references: :"Then after that saith he to his disciples, Let us go into Judea again." :Gospel of John, 11:7 :"For the law was given by Moses, but grace and truth came by Jesus Christ." :Gospel of John, 1:17 *Halo 3's plot also resembles the story of Noah's Ark. Because the forerunners kept a few of every sentient species in the galaxy in the ark because the parasitic life-forms known as the flood were coming much like the bible story the flood was coming and Noah put two of every animal in the ark to save them from the water flood. much like the forerunners did before they activated the halos to keep the other lesser sentient species from extinction. Site 117 Alternatively, others believe the number to be a reference to "Site 117", an archaeological site containing the first evidence of a human battle. The site is near Jebel Sahaba, Nubia and dates from between 12,000-10,000 BC. The site contains 59 human remains of men, women and children who were clearly killed with primitive hunting implements. (Oddly enough, 59 could be a 7: 5+9=14/2=7) 117 and 7 '''Seven has long been a number associated with Bungie. The first three numbers of 76 are 117, the full number being 117649. Also 1*1*7 = 7 and 1+1+7+6+4+9=28 28/4=7. The 7th Halo' Monitor code is 117649. Maybe the 117 is significant because it's the 7th Halo, however the 649 could be significant as well. 9+4-6=7. Also, 117649 = 76 The number 819 appears numerous times in the Marathon series. 819/7=117. Marathon * In Marathon Infinity there was a hidden multiplayer map called Hats Off to 819 (named after fan Hamish Sinclair, H=8, S=19) 819 divided by 7 is 117 (Marathon Durandal has an achievement by the same name) * Marathons main theme song is done by the band POWER OF SEVEN (In Durandel there's an achievement by the same name also) * One weapon in Marathon is called the MA-'7'''5B rifle. 117 Trivia *In Halo 3, the game won't let you input the I.D. tag "I-17" or "l (lower-case L)-17" saying that these numbers are already reserved by the ''UNSC. Additionally, "E-43" a variation of 343 will have the same result. Related Links *List of Biblical References in Halo *List of Marathon References in Halo Sources 7